


𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

by Camiila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila
Summary: Persephone Jackson es enviada al mundo mágico para ayudar al niño que vivió a derrotar a Voldemort y desenmascarar a aquellos que se llaman amigos y familia, que solo lo buscan por fama y su dinero, revelar mentiras y desenterrar muchos secretos. Pero para eso tendrán que leer los libros de su Héroe, junto con otros para así mostrarles que no son los únicos que están escondidos.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. ━━ 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

**Persephone Jackson es enviada al mundo mágico para ayudar al niño que vivió a derrotar a Voldemort y desenmascarar a aquellos que se llaman amigos y familia** , que solo lo buscan por fama y su dinero, revelar mentiras y desenterrar muchos secretos. Pero para eso tendrán que leer los libros de su Héroe, junto con otros para así mostrarles que no son los únicos que están escondidos.

**\- ¡Disclaimer! -** Todos los derechos están reservados como tanto los personajes o la trama de "Percy Jackson" a Rick Riordan. Y los de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling. Queda prohibido prohibido plagio de esta historia sin mi autorización.

 **\- ¡Advertencia! -** Esta novela contiene escenas de sangre, violencia, lenguaje subida de tono, muertes y también muerte de personajes favoritos. Si no es de tu gusto este tipo de contenidos, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

 **\- ¡Linea Del Tiempo! -** La historia comienza en la Segunda Generación de 1996, junto con los semidioses 2005 viajaran al pasado para escuchar las historias.

 **➙ ❛Percy Jackson❜ ➸** Los Dioses del Olimpo 2008, Los Héroes del Olimpo 2008

 **➙ ❛Harry Potter❜ ➸** Segunda generación 1996 

**➙ ❛Aclaración❜ ➸** Persephone Jackson fue enviada al pasado por los dioses al mundo mágico al año en donde Hadrian James Potter-Black esta en su quinto año. La hija de Poseidon fue llevada al Hogwarts para escuchar las historias del mundo mágico para así poder salvar al mundo con ayuda de Harry Potter y que también lean su historia para que sepa que no son el único mundo oculto y no todo es lo que parece. 


	2. ━━ 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐒

𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐃𝐀

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**BANNER**

****

𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐎𝐒  
  
Estas bellezas fueron creadas por [ItsSxmmm](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ItsSxmmm)

Son Perfectas, me encantan ♡


	3. ━━ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **EMILY RUDD** COMO **PERSEPHONE NEREA JACKSON**

──La hija del mar

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **DANIEL RADCLIFFE** COMO **HADRIAN JAMES POTTER-BLACK ( HARRY POTTER)**

── El niño que vivió

****

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **GARY OLDMAN** COMO **SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK**

── El inocente 

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **DAVID WHEELER** COMO **REMUS JOHN LUPIN**

── El hombre Lobo

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **RUPERT GRINT** COMO **RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY**

── El envidioso 

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **EMMA WATSON** COMO **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

── La sabelotodo insufrible 

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **BONNIE WRIGHT** COMO **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY**

── La buscadora de oro 

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**EXTRAS:**

**ALEXANDRA DADDARIO** COMO **ANABETH CHASE**

 **JANE LEVY** COMO **RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**

 **MICHAEL GAMBON** COMO **ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE**

 **MAGGIE SMITH** COMO **MINERVA MCGONAGALL**

 **JULIE WALTERS** COMO **MOLLY WEASLEY**

 **MARK WILLIAMS** COMO **ARTHUR WEASLEY**

 **SKANDAR KEYNES** COMO **NICO DI ANGELO**

 **KAYA SCODELARIO** COMO **THALIA GRACE**

 **JAMES PHELPS Y OLIVER PHELPS** COMO **FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY**

 **AARÓN TAYLOR-JOHNSON** COMO **JAMES SIRIUS POTTER-BLACK**

****


	4. ━━ 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐘 𝐋𝐀 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐃𝐑𝐀 𝐅𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐀𝐋

𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐘 𝐋𝐀 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐃𝐑𝐀 𝐅𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐀𝐋

𝐒𝐘𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒

 **El día de su cumpleaños, Harry Potter descubre que es hijo de dos conocidos hechiceros, de los que ha heredado poderes mágicos**. Debe asistir a una famosa escuela de magia y hechicería, donde entabla una amistad con dos jóvenes que se convertirán en sus compañeros de aventura. Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, descubre que un malévolo y poderoso mago llamado Voldemort está en busca de una piedra filosofal que alarga la vida de quien la posee.


End file.
